The invention relates to bearing sensors and more particularly to a device for an electrical connection for a bearing sensor. This invention is related to a copending patent application "Device For The Electrical Connection Of Sensors On Bearings," Ser. No. 439,789, filed Nov. 21, 1989, having a common assignee.
Sensors for antilocking systems (ALS) are increasingly incorporated in bearing units or bearings for vehicle wheels, such as truck wheels or the like. They are combined with seals, retaining rings, and other similar related devices and connected to the non-revolving bearing ring. The revolving bearing ring is further equipped with a pulse ring which activates the sensor so that during a revolution a series of electrical pulses is supplied to an electronic control. Because of the incorporation into the bearing, it is usually the manufacturer's responsibility to have the component built in. In addition, the component must be supplied with a sufficiently long cord attached to the bearing. Often these connecting cords are damaged or torn off during transportation or assembly at the customer's plant, because the bearing or the bearing unit are usually heavy or sturdy compared to the weakness of the connecting cord and handling is not very careful. Through the use of plug-in connectors however, the built-in length of the connecting cord can be reduced.
There is not usually sufficient space available for a fixed plug-in connector in or on a bearing according to known electrical wiring techniques because, again, the handling and especially the susceptibility to outside disturbances during operation require a sturdy and therefore space-consuming plug-in connector.
In addition, it should be kept in mind with rolling bearings that even an immobile bearing ring may be induced to revolve through the momentum affecting the rolling bearing and that it will, as a result, due to a defective fit or because of changing seat conditions after long-term operation, move over the seat surface or start creeping. On account of this unforeseen revolving motion the connectors of known embodiments will rip because they are solidly attached to the bearing ring with or without a plug-in connection and, consequently, they will revolve with it. As a result, the operation of the antilocking system will be interrupted.
It is according the object of the invention to provide an electrical connection of the type mentioned above, which excludes damage to the connectors during transportation as well as during the assembly and operation, thus securing error-free operation of the ALS system.